


Loyalty

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra





	Loyalty

"You're late..."

Putting his keycard down onto the drawers, Alex shrugged, his eyes taking in every detail of Vale stretched out on the bed, " Had things to do."

"With  _him_?"

The way the words were practically spat out summed up the whole situation, that making Alex sigh, "Why do it? Why say those things?"

"It's true."

"No, it's not true, not all of it..."

"You think what he did today was fair?" Sitting up against the headboard, his shirt discarded, Vale's blue eyes drilled into Alex, "Well?"

Shaking his head, the feelings of disloyalty making him feel uncomfortable, Alex pushed his hands into his pockets, "No. he was stupid today."

"Always the same."

 "No," Alex shook his head, disagreeing with that vehemently, "That's bullshit. You're not scared of him, and you've not always though that. You practically laughed at Lorenzo for suggesting that before... Why? Why explode everything like that?"

"It's part of the game," Unrepetant, Vale shrugged, "Just part of the game."

"Is that what I am?" Biting on his bottom lip, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, Alex's voice sounded shaky, "Hmmm?"

"Don't be stupid..."

"That's what Uccio just said," Picking up his keys again as Vale frowned, able to see the conflict on the older man's face, Alex shook his head, "You never changed. All those things you said... The promises you made..."

"Alex..."

"You won't win," His jaw set, his tone strained, Alex smiled slightly, "He's better than you, and he won't let you win."

"Well, I'll just have to settle with knowing that he always has to be careful what he says because my ace card is you..." 

"Fuck you."

"Yes, you did... And for that reason Marc will always have to bite his tongue. No matter what I say," Vale shrugged, "Bye."

"This is war."

"War started long ago, Alex. Long ago," Swallowing hard as the younger man left the room, the door slamming so hard the walls shook, the memories of alex coming apart under him trying to surface, Vale picked up his phone, tweeting a photograph that would role his rival once more, "Gloves are off now."


End file.
